Office War
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Karena cherry blossom hanya akan indah dimusim semi saja, sedangkan saat memasuki musim gugur kelopak bunga itu akan berguguran dengan sendirinya - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE A10


Hadiah : A ( **1 album Universe tanpa poster - sealed** ) | jumlah word **7.500 - 10.000**

Prompt : 10. Captain America vs Iron Man; **genre : fluff**

Tanggal Masuk : 17 Februari, 11:35 AM

Jumlah Word : 7.707

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **OFFICE WAR**

.

Mungkin bagi setiap orang yang melihat, pekerjaan yang Baekhyun lakoni merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan. Menjadi seorang sekretaris kepercayaan dengan tawaran gaji yang begitu fantastis merupakan pekerjaan yang begitu diidamkan oleh setiap karyawan. Namun pada kenyataanya semua itu tidak seperti dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan.

Justru pemuda bermarga Byun itu kerap kali mengeluh dan menyumpahi sang atasan yang memang memiliki sifat menyebalkan. Entah sudah beberapa kali Baekhyun menyumpah serapahi orang yang menjadi atasannya itu. Mungkin Baekhyun harus lebih banyak melakukan pengakuan dosa setelah ini.

Kim Junmyeon sang atasan yang memiliki topeng malaikat diwajahnya, namun memiliki jiwa iblis didalamnya. Itulah penggambaran yang cocok menurut Baekhyun.

Namun iblis yang menggambarkan Junmyeon bukanlah sosok iblis yang akan menyiksa manusia-manusia lemah hingga terluka secara fisik. Akan tetapi Iblis yang bersarang pada tubuh sang atasan adalah iblis kekuasaan yang selalu menyombongkan dirinya terhadap apa yang ia miliki serta membuat setiap karyawan yang mendengarnya akan merasakan sakit secara batin. Dengan begitu wajah malaikatnya itu tak seharusnya melekat pada dirinya.

Jika saja mencari pekerjaan semudah membalikkan telapak tangan, mungkin Baekhyun sudah angkat kaki dan mencari pekerjaan baru karena tak tahan terus bersama dengan atasannya yang menyebalkan.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun tengah membereskan dokumen yang baru saja ditanda tangani oleh atasannya itu. Tiba-tiba saja Junmyeon memanggil namanya dengan tatapan angkuhnya membuat kedua alis Baekhyun saling bertautan.

"Byun biseo" panggilnya

"ya Mr. Kim?" tanya Baekhyun dengan kedua alis yang bertautan.

"kau, tidak lupakan jika lusa adalah anniversary pernikahanku dengan istriku?" tanya kembali sang atasan sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas kursi kebanggaannya.

"tentu saja Mr. Kim" Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Tentu saja ia tak akan lupa pada hari bersejarah milik sang atasan.

"bagus kalau begitu hari ini kau harus mensurvey restaurant yang telah aku sewa"

"ba... " belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya sang atasan telah menyela ucapannya kembali

"...penampilanmu… " Junmyeon melirik penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah

"…Kau tidak boleh berpenampilan seperti saat ini! Ingat itu adalah restaurant klasik dan mahal. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang datang kesana." sang atasan yang dengan angkuhnya mengatakan semua itu. Membuat imajiner siku-siku berada tepat diatas kepalanya.

Andai saja membunuh seseorang tidak berdosa dan melanggar hukum, mungkin Baekhyun telah memutilasi orang yang sialnya adalah atasannya sendiri.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menyumpah serapah saat ini.

"...oh ya... Kau juga tidak boleh datang sendiri kesana. Karena itu akan membuat dirimu terlihat begitu menyedihkan" sang atasan terkikik sendir saat mengatakannya membuat Baekhyun semakin menahan kesabarannya.

Oh ayolah apanya yang terlihat menyedihkan? Baekhyun hanya akan mensurvey sebuah restaurant untuk sang atasan. Bukan untuk datang diacara valentine day yang selalu diadakan dikampusnya dulu.

"baiklah, saya akan mengajak Kyungsoo"

"tidak-tidak jangan Kyungsoo. Aku telah menyiapkan orang yang cocok untuk mendampingimu. Park Chanyeol, dan aku yakin jika dia adalah orang yang terlihat serasi jika berdampingan denganmu" Mr. Kim tersenyum bahagia saat mengucapkannya.

Namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil itu justru tidak senang mendengarnya. Rasanya telinga Baekhyun seperti sedang mendengar sebuah siaran radio rusak.

Park Chanyeol? Oh ayolah apakah atasannya itu tak dapat memilihkannya seseorang yang tak jauh berbeda dengan sang atasan ?.

Haruskah pria jangkung menyebalkan yang maniak pada tokoh super hero Captain America itu yang akan mendampingi dirinya?

Apakah kesabaran Baekhyun tengah diuji saat ini?

"ta.. Tapi.."

"sudah tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ikuti saja apa yang aku perintahkan" atasannya yang bernama lengkap Kim Junmyeon itu berdiri dari kursi kebanggaannya dan beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Tapi sebelum itu sesaat Junmyeon berada dihadapan Baekhyun, pria berumur hampir setengah abad itu mengucapakan sesuatu pada Baekhyun "ah ya aku juga ingin kau mencicipi salah satu menu terlezat disana"

Baekhyun berpikir ulang, jika ia harus mencicipi salah satu menu disana apakah ia harus membayar apa yang akan ia pesan nanti? Ataukah sang atasan yang akan membayarnya?

"Mr. Kim,,, untuk menu yang saya pesan nanti haruskah saya yang membayarnya? " dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedang bersarang dipikirannya

"haha tentu saja tidak. Ini... " Junmyeon tertawa, ia pun mengeluarkan black card miliknya dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun

"...pakai itu! Aku yang akan membayarnya"

"... Tapi ingat aku hanya membayar satu porsi saja tidak lebih" sebelum Baekhyun menanyakan hal lebih, sang atasan sudah lebih dulu mengatakan jawabannya

"lalu.. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol-ssi Mr. Kim? "

"aku tak peduli dan aku tak mau tahu bagaimana cara kalian membaginya nanti. Aku hanya akan membayar satu porsi saja untuk pesanan kalian nanti. Sudahlah kau terlalu banyak bertanya Byun biseo. Sekarang kerjakan saja apa yang aku perintahkan" Junmyeon pun pergi berlalu dari hadapan Baekhyun yang kini tengah bergelut dengan berbagai pemikirannya.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Disinilah Baekhyun berada Tavolo 24 Restaurant menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi partnernya.

Berbalut Sweeter berwarna baby blue dan poni rambut brunettenya yang biasanya dinaikkan keatas kini ia bentuk turun kebawah dan menutupi dahinya menambah kesan cute didalamnya.

Pemuda mungil itu duduk disalah satu bangku yang berada didalam restaurant tersebut. Sembari menunggu Chanyeol, ia mulai memainkan sebuah game yang terinstal didalam ponselnya. Saking larutnya dalam permainan game, pemuda mungil itu bahkan tak sadar jika seseorang yang ia tunggu telah berada dihadapannya sambil memandangi wajahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Disaat game yang Baekhyun mainkan menampilkan kalimat "GAME OVER" pada layar ponselnya, barulah Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya kembali.

Baekhyun dibuat terkejut , karena ketika ia mendongkakkan kepalanya kembali ia mendapati sosok lelaki yang sedang ia tunggu telah berada dihadapannya.

"yak sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan sengitnya.

"kau, kenapa mengikuti style ku hari ini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Baekhyun, pria itu justru berbalik menanyakan sesuatu hal yang membuat Baekhyun menelisik kembali penampilannnya dengan penampilan pria itu.

"aku mengikuti stylemu? Percaya diri sekali. Justru kaulah yang mengikuti styleku" Baekhyun tersenyum sinis. Pasalnya walau ia akui jika gaya rambutnya dan warna bajunya dengan yang Chanyeol pakai memang sama. Tetap saja pemuda itu tak mau dianggap kan telah memplagiat penampilan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tetaplah Chanyeol , ia tak begitu mempedulikan apa yang telah Baekhyun katakan padanya. Ia justru langsung duduk disisi lain dari tempat yang Baekhyun duduki.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Keadaan begitu canggung dan memanas, pasalnya ini adalah pertama kalinya Chanyeol yang menjadi partner kerja Baekhyun. Mereka memang sering bertemu dan bekerja bersama, namun itu jika bersama dengan atasan mereka Kim Junmyeon,

Bagaikan anjing dan kucing itulah yang sering menggambarkan keduanya. Bendera perang selalu mereka kibarkan. Dan entah bagaimana bisa sang atasan justru membuat keduanya menjadi satu partner kali ini.

Selama melaksanakan pekerjaan yang ditugaskan oleh Junmyeon, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol justru kerap kali beradu mulut. Apapun akan mereka ributkan, hingga pada makanan yang akan mereka pesan pun akan mereka ributkan. Mulai dari hidangan pembuka hingga pada hidangan penutup.

Pelayan yang melayani keduanya pun turut menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati kedua anak adam itu kini tengah beradu mulut. Ia bingung tentu saja , bagaimana tidak pesanan yang keduanya ucapkan begitu tidak sinkron.

Jika Baekhyun menyebutkan pesanan A maka Chanyeol akan menyebutkan pesanan B secara bersamaan. Sedangkan mereka hanya mendapatkan jatah satu porsi saja.

"maaf tuan-tuan, makanan apa yang akan kalian pesan? Jika anda berdua terus meributkan menu makanan yang akan dipesan, saya tidak akan bisa menulis pesanan tuan-tuan" sang pelayan yang sepertinya sudah sangat jenuh itupun akhirnya angkat bicara.

"lihatlah Byun. Karenamu kita tidak akan bisa cepat memesan. Sudahlah ikuti saja apa yang aku pesan" tuduh Chanyeol pada pemuda mungil dihadapannya. Baekhyun tak terima begitu saja.

Setelah dipikir perdebatan mereka tak juga kunjung usai, maka pada akhirnya Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk membagi pesanan mereka.

Hidangan pembuka ditentukan oleh Chanyeol, sedangkan hidangan penutup akan ditentukan oleh Baekhyun. Dan pada hidangan utama mereka memilih makanan yang sama-sama mereka sukai. Sangat adil bukan?

Hah seharusnya itu semua mereka pikirkan dari awal. Sehingga sang pelayan tidak harus menunggu lama untuk mendengar perdebatan yang mereka lakukan.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Setelah perderbatan didalam restaurant beberapa hari yang lalu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan semakin sering memperlihatkan betapa mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Karena bagi keduanya akan terasa aneh jika satu hari saja tak mereka lewatkan tanpa saling beradu argumentasi.

Seperti saat ini, jam istirahat sudah terlewatkan sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Baekhyun dengan perasaan kesal dan laparnya langsung menginjakkan kakinya pada kantin yang ada didalam perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Kaki mungilnya pun menapak tepat di depan sebuah counter makanan.

Sambil menunggu orang didepannya mendapatkan makanannya, pemuda mungil itu mengalihkan atensinya pada ponsel yang berada digenggamannya. Ia bahkan tanpa sadar berjalan namun tetap asyik pada dunia ponselnya.

"bibi berikan aku semangkuk samgyetang"

Atensi Baekhyun teralihkan kembali ketika mendengar suara orang yang begitu ia benci menusuk kedalam gendang telinganya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya pada sosok yang benar-benar memang berada dalam perkiraannya.

Baekhyun tersulut emosi, merasa tidak adil ketika bibi penjual makanan justru memberikan makanan yang ia juga akan pesan kepada lelaki yang jelas-jelas berada dibelakang dirinya. Terlebih lagi makanan itu hanya tersisa satu porsi saja.

"yak kenapa bibi memberikan samgyetang itu pada dia?" Baekhyun menunjuk Chanyeol dengan kesal

"karena Chanyeol-ssi lebih dulu mengatakan pesanannya" ucap bibi Ahn dengan menyesal pada Baekhyun membuat pria mungil itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"tapi aku yang mengantri lebih dulu bi ?!" ucap Baekhyun semakin kesal dengan penjelasan sang bibi.

"yak jangan berteriak seperti itu pada bibi Ahn ! salahkan dirimu yang terlalu asyik dengan duniamu sendiri. bibi Ahn hanya berlaku adil" Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek pada Baekhyun.

Tidak terima dengan perlakuan yang menurut Chanyeol adil namun tidak untuknya. Baekhyun pun merebut mangkuk milik Chanyeol yang telah terisi makanan yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya itu.

Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun turut mempertahankan apa yang telah ia dapat. Bibi Ahn telah memberikan makanan itu padanya dan berarti makanan itu adalah miliknya. Baekhyun tak seharusnya mengambil apa yang telah menjadi miliknya.

"lepaskan! makanan itu milikku! " seru Baekhyun dengan tajam

"shireo! Makanan ini milikku! " Chanyeol semakin mempererat nampan yang ia bawa..

Acara saling tarik menarik makanan milikku terus berlangsung. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin mengalah.

Tapi secara tiba-tiba Junmyeon sang atasan datang dan langsung merebut mangkuk berisi samgyetang itu dan membawanya untuk disantap olehnya.

"makanan ini milikku" Junmyeon kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi lalu menyantap Samgyetang yang ia ambil dengan begitu nikmat membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya bisa menjatuhkan kedua rahang mereka.

Baekhyun semakin kesal dan menyalahkan pemuda tinggi dihadapannya. Seharusnya samgyetang itu masuk kedalam perutnya yang kini bergejolak karena lapar. Tapi sekarang ia tak mendapatkan asupan makanan apapun yang akan ia santap.

"semua ini salahmu! " Baekhyun menatap tajam kedua mata elang milik pria dihadapannya

"berhenti menyalahkanku! Kaulah yang bersalah disini?! Ah samgyetangku" Tak kalah sengit dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol pun turut membalas tatapan tajam dari pria mungil dihadapannya

"kalian tidak akan memesan apapun dan hanya akan bertengkar disana? Cepatlah makan, akan ada banyak tugas yang menanti kalian" suara Junmyeon mengintrupsi keduanya dan mengalihkan atensi Baekhyun yang tengah menatap sebal pada Chanyeol.

"aku tidak lapar! " merajuk, itulah yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan saat ini. Merasa kesal dengan kedua manusia yang menurutnya tak ada bedanya itu, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari alternatif lain untuk menuntaskan hasrat kelaparannya.

Walau begitu diam-diam seseorang tengah tersenyum gemas melihat Baekhyun yang merajuk seperti itu.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Akhir pekan seharusnya menjadi waktu berharga bagi seorang pemuda tampan menghabiskan waktunya untuk berkencan dengan bantal dan guling kesayangannya. Namun karena seseorang yang sangat sialnya menjadi sang atasan menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang membuatnya frustasi, musnah sudah semua harapannya.

Selama beberapa tahun menjadi asisten pribadi dari seorang direktur perusahaan ternama dikorea, Chanyeol pastinya sudah sangat mengenal dengan baik perihal apa yang selalu sang atasan lakukan. Bahkan tak ada satupun yang tak Chanyeol ketahui tentang atasannya tersebut. Termasuk rahasia terbesar yang dimiliki oleh sang atasan dan hanya dirinyalah yang mengetahui rahasia tersebut yaitu memiliki seorang teman wanita rahasia atau dengan kata lain selingkuhan.

Chanyeol tak masalah jika ia harus merahasiakan itu semua dari public yang ada. Terlebih lagi ia tak peduli, yang terpenting baginya adalah sang atasan mampu memberikan gaji yang mencukupi demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

Pria itu juga sangat paham dengan tingkah sang atasan yang menurutnya konyol. Chanyeol bahkan sudah sangat sering diperintahkan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang diluar batas kenalaran. Dan mungkin kali ini adalah yang paling parah.

Bagaimana tidak, Ia ditugaskan untuk membelikan pakaian dalam wanita yang bahkan tak pernah ia sentuh seumur hidupnya.

Sudah Chanyeol katakan sangat diluar batas nalar manusia bukan? Seandainya sang atasan tak mengiming-imingi dirinya bonus gaji yang begitu fantastis mungkin Chanyeol tak akan sudi menuruti perintahnya.

Sebenarnya bukan itu saja yang menjadi alasan pemuda tinggi itu enggan menuruti permintaan sang atasan. Chanyeol akan dengan senang hati melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang atasan jika tugas ini hanya dia yang melakoninya.

Salahkan saja pada Kim Junmyeon karena dengan seenak dompet tebalnya memerintahkan Baekhyun yang bernotabene musuhnya ikut andil dalam permasalahan ini.

Bagaimana bisa Kim Junmyeon merekomendasikan Byun Baekhyun untuk ikut bersamanya membeli pakaian dalam wanita yang bahkan Chanyeol pun tak tahu harus membeli ukuran berapa. Seharusnya atasannya itu merekomendasikan seorang wanita untuk ikut bersamanya, bukannya Byun Baekhyun sesama pria yang mungkin juga tak akan mengerti berapa besar ukuran dada wanita.

"Iron Byun cobalah kau pakai ini"

Baekhyun mengerjap lucu ketika Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah bra padanya. Seketika kepulan asap panas mengepul diatas kepalanya. Apa-apaan pria kelebihan kalsium itu, memang ia pikir Baekhyun adalah seorang wanita? Dan apa dia bilang Iron Byun? Astaga panggilan macam apa itu.

"yak memang kau pikir aku adalah seorang wanita? Aku pria bodoh! Aku bahkan tak memiliki sesuatu yang akan diwadahi oleh benda itu !" sungut Baekhyun kesal

"ah dan satu lagi panggilan macam apa itu? Jika kau ingin memanggilku iron man ya cukup katakan iron man! Tapi jika kau ingin memanggilku Byun Baekhyun katakan itu sesuai dengan namaku" tambah Baekhyun lagi sambil menghentakkan kakinya

"oh kau benar seorang pria? Kupikir kau adalah wanita yang tersesat didalam tubuh pria... Lagipula iron byun sangat cocok untukmu. Karena jika aku memanggilmu iron man kata-kata 'man' tidak sesuai dengan perawakanmu yang mungil ini" ucap Chanyeol sembari melirik tubuh Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah dengan senyuman mengejek

"kau benar-benar pria paling menyebalkan yang pernah aku kenal" Baekhyun mendengus kesal dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Ia pun mengalihkan wajahnya dan sedikit menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"hey iron byun warna mana yang cocok untuk wanita? Pink atau merah muda? " tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat pergerakan Baekhyun berhenti dan mengalihkan kembali atensinya pada pria menyebalkan dibelakangnya.

"pink adalah kata lain untuk merah muda pabo! Dan berhenti memanggilku iron Byun! " Baekhyun gondok, kenapa pria tinggi itu selalu menguji kesabarannya. Bisa-bisa ia memiliki tekanan darah tinggi jika terus berurusan dengan pria itu.

"hehe benarkah merah muda adalah pink?..." Chanyeol terkekeh dan memasang tampang polosnya membuat Baekhyun rasanya ingin mencongkel mata bulat milik lelaki itu.

"….tapi aku suka memanggilmu Iron Byun. Anggap saja itu adalah panggilan kesayangan dariku untukmu" lanjut Chanyeol lagi dan tersenyum miring

Bukannya tersipu, Baekhyun malah ingin sekali menghajar habis-habisan wajah Chanyeol yang sialnya lebih tampan darinya.

"terserah kau saja ! aku tak peduli"

.

.

oOo

.

.

Sebenarnya kesialan kesialan Baekhyun terus berlanjut dihari-hari berikutnya. Entah mengapa pemuda mungil itu semakin membenci sang atasan yang sepertinya dengan sengaja mendekatkan dirinya dengan pria kelebihan kalsium tersebut. Padahal Baekhyun sendiri masih bisa melakukan semua tugasnya tanpa dibantu oleh pria bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol.

"Byun Biseo, tolong panggilkan Park Chanyeol untuk menemuiku sekarang"

Heol, bukankah sang atasan bisa memanggil asisten pribadinya itu sendiri? Kenapa harus menyuruh dirinya? Sedangkan Baekhyun masih memiliki tugas yang lebih penting dibandingkan dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang atasan barusan.

Jika saja Junmyeon bukan orang yang sudah menggaji dirinya, ia tentu saja sudah melayangkan protes padanya.

Maka dengan berat hati Baekhyun pun menyambungkan panggilan teleponnya.

"yeoboseyo... " terdengar suara berat di sana setelah nada panggilannya terhubung.

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL CEPAT KEMARI" Baekhyun mengeraskan suaranya berteriak pada Chanyeol diseberang sana. Sedangkan sang korban peneriakan lewat telepon itu mungkin kini sedang mengelus telinganya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"tak bisakah kau mengecilkan volume suaramu? Aku tidak tuli Byun" suara desisan kecil terdengar ditelinga Baekhyun membuat si mungil terkekeh tertahan. Namun ia kembali menormalkan suranya.

"dimana kau sekarang?.. Bo.. " belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya, orang yang berada dibalik teleponnya itu justru memotong ucapannya dengan semua bualannya.

"wae? Kau merindukanku? Wah tak kusangka Byun Baekhyun yang terhormat merindukan Park Chanyeol. Haha apakah ini adalah tanda jika kau sebenarnya menyukaiku? " Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas, tapi bukan karena tersipu melainkan ia kesal. Apa-apaan perkataan Chanyeol barusan? Baekhyun menyukai pria itu? Oh mimpi saja.

"dalam mimpimu Park! Cepat kemari bos merindukanmu! "

"ohooo bagaimana kau tahu jika semalam aku memimpikanmu? Apa kau peramal? ... Ah tak usah malu-malu begitu sayang katakan saja jika memang kau yang merindukanku. Jangan memakai alibi jika bos lah yang merindukanku"

"Park... Chanyeol... Cepat kemari" geram Baekhyun tertahan

"wah wah santai saja sayang.. Baik-baik aku akan kesana secepatnya.. Tunggu aku oke..."

Tanpa perlu mendengarkan lagi ocehan yang keluar dari bibir pria itu, Baekhyun dengan sengaja memutuskan panggilannya sebelum darahnya naik mendengar semua perkataan tidak bermutu dari Chanyeol.

"sial kenapa pipiku jadi memanas seperti ini"

.

.

.

Semenjak panggilan ditelepon waktu itu, Chanyeol malah semakin gencar menggoda dirinya. Dan Baekhyun semakin membenci pria itu. Sialnya lagi setiap perkataan Chanyeol yang begitu cheesy itu membuat kedua pipinya selalu dihiasi oleh rona malu-malu. Layaknya seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya dan ini adalah waktunya ia untuk beristirahat. Ia merenggakan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang terasa kaku lalu beranjak keluar dari ruangannya. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sedikit akan sedikit mengurangi rasa penatnya.

Kaki-kaki mungilnya mulai menapaki lantai loby kantor. Sebagai orang yang terkenal dengan keramahannya, pria itu menyapa satu persatu orang yang lewat dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba saja kedua manik mungilnya terpaku pada sosok pria yang selalu saja menggodanya.

Baekhyun terdiam dan memandangi pria yang kini tengah mengambil alih file-file yang dibawa oleh seorang wanita berparas cantik yang berprofesi sebagai sekretaris direktur keuangan.

Bae Joohyun atau sering disapa Irene adalah satu-satunya wanita yang memang terlihat sangat dekat dengan Chanyeol. Dan menurut kabar yang ada Chanyeol dan Irene memiliki sebuah hubungan khusus melebihi seorang teman.

Parasnya yang cantik bak dewi itu memang terlihat begitu cocok jika disandingkan dengan Chanyeol. Bahkan banyak teman-teman dekat mereka menyebut Chanyeol dan Irene adalah pasangan dewa dan dewi.

Tapi semua desas desus yang mengatakan jika keduanya memiliki hubungan khusus, disangkal dengan cepat oleh keduanya.

"kembalikan semua file itu padaku Chan. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri" suara Irene yang memohon agar file - file miliknya yang dibawa oleh Chanyeol dikembalikan lagi padanya terdengar jelas ditelinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesis ketika Chanyeol berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Irene dan terus membawa file milik gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun justru mengikuti pergerakan Chanyeol dan Irene secara diam-diam.

Bahkan kini jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa meter saja dengan kedua orang itu. Ia juga dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Chanyeol menaruh semua file - file milik Irene dimeja kerja si gadis.

Tak hanya itu Baekhyun pun melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keduanya larut dalam beberapa pembicaraan. Sesekali Chanyeol akan tersenyum menawan pada Irene. Dan entah topik apa yang mereka bicarakan, Baekhyun dapat melihat jika keduanya tampak bahagia.

Seketika Baekhyun merasa iri dengan kedekatan Chanyeol dan Irene yang seperti itu. Ada sebersit perasaan tidak suka jika Chanyeol bisa tertawa dengan bahagia bersama Irene.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya menampik semua perasaan aneh yang mengganggu hati dan pikirannya kini.

Apakah ia cemburu? Bukankah cemburu tanda cinta? Lalu apakah kini Baekhyun mulai menaruh hati pada pria yang selalu membuatnya kesal? Tidak. Baekhyun tidak benar - benar mencintai pria itu bukan?

"Chan, nanti malam kau harus menemaniku minum. Sudah lama bukan kita tidak pergi bersama? " ucap Irene sebelum Chanyeol meninggalkannya

"Kau merindukanku? " Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat wajah Irene yang mengangguk dengan begitu semangat

"baiklah nanti malam kita akan pergi bersama. Selamat bekerja kembali little Bae" Chanyeol mengusak lembut pucuk kepala Irene membuat Irene mencebikkan bibirnya karena rambutnya menjadi sedikit berantakan.

'Little Bae'? Chanyeol memanggil Irene dengan panggilan semanis itu? Apakah itu juga bagian dari panggilan kesayangan? Jadi bukan hanya dia saja yang memiliki panggilan kesayangan dari Chanyeol? Dan apa-apaan dengan perlakuan manis Chanyeol pada gadis itu?

Astaga kenapa ia menjadi kesal dengan semua itu?

"yak Byun Baekhyun apa yang salah denganmu? Itu semua bukan urusanmu. Ingat dia hanya orang yang selalu mencari masalah denganmu ! Abaikan saja dia! Aishh" Baekhyun mengusak rambutnya dengan kasar lalu pergi menjauh dari tempat Irene dan Chanyeol berada. Ia berpikir, dirinya harus segera menstabilkan pikirannya yang kini menurutnya sedang tidak beres.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Seusai kejadian itu, perasaan Baekhyun menjadi tak menentu. Ia akan menjadi lebih sensitif. Hal sekecil apapun yang membuatnya kesal, Baekhyun tak akan segan-segan untuk meluapkan amarahnya.

Bahkan disaat sebuah partikel - partikel cair turun dari langit dan membasahi bumi, pemuda mungil itu justru meluapkan kekesalannya pada Sang Maha Kuasa.

Kebodohannya yang tak memperdulikan sebuah ramalan cuaca tadi pagi membuatnya lupa untuk membawa sesuatu yang dapat menghalau tubuhnya dari kebasahan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tak perlu sepusing ini jika saja mobil yang selalu ia bawa tak berada di sebuah bengkel akibat kelalaiannya tempo hari.

Jarak antara kantornya dan halte bus cukup jauh. Dan mungkin tubuh Baekhyun akan basah seandainya pria mungil itu bersih kukuh menerobos hujan yang turun dengan lebatnyat. Namun ia juga tak akan bisa sampai di rumahnya karena hujan yang turun saat ini sepertinya akan jatuh dalam tempo waktu yang lama.

Setelah berpikir secara matang, Baekhyun pun memutuskan pilihannya untuk menerjang derasnya hujan.

Akan tetapi saat kedua kakinya akan melangkah keluar, sebuah tangan mencekal pundaknya membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

"kau akan pergi menerobos derasnya hujan begitu saja dan membuat seluruh tubuhmu basah ?" Chanyeol si pemilik tangan yang mencekal pundak Baekhyun berucap padanya.

"hmm" Baekhyun hanya bergumam tanpa memandang kearah pemilik suara yang baru saja berbicara dengannya.

"bodoh! Kau bisa sakit!... " Baekhyun akan menyela ucapan Chanyeol yang mengatakannya bodoh. Lagipula biarkan saja ia sakit. Toh itu semua tak ada hubungannya dengan pria itu.

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol, tangannya ditarik oleh si pria dan tubuhnya dibawa keluar.

Baekhyun tak merasakan jika tubuhnya terguyur oleh derasnya hujan yang turun. Ia kemudian menatap pria yang berada di sampingnya.

Park Chanyeol, pria yang kini menggenggam jemarinya sembari membawa sebuah payung berwarna biru demi melindungi tubuh mereka dari kebasahan.

.

.

.

Cuaca begitu dingin namun Baekhyun tak merasakan sedikitpun dinginnya angin yang menghembus dimusim penghujan ini. Justru ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan berlebih yang mengelenjar diseluruh tubuhnya. Apalagi ketika ia sadar jika sebelah jemarinya ditautkan oleh sebuah jemari lain yang lebih besar darinya. Rasanya sangat pas dan begitu nyaman.

Melupakan semua rasa benciannya pada pria itu, Baekhyun kini seakan menyadari jika rasa benci yang dimilikinya pada pria itu telah berubah menjadi perasaan suka yang melampaui batas. Ia pun kalah dan pada akhirnya menyetujui sebuah ungkapan jika benci adalah kata lain dari cinta.

Diam-diam Baekhyun mengulas sebuah senyuman kecil atas apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah berada didalam halte bus menunggu bus selanjutnya yang akan datang untuk menghantar keduanya pulang. Keadaan begitu canggung setelah salah satu dari mereka melepaskan tautan jemari. Kedua anak adam itu pun kini hanya bisa terdiam dengan segala pemikirannya masing-masing.

Sudah satu jam lamanya mereka berdiam diri dan menunggu sebuah bus. Tapi tak ada satupun tanda - tanda jika bus yang mereka tunggu akan datang. Baekhyun gelisah, tubuhnya mengigil. Dimusim penghujan seperti ini system kekebalan tubuhnya memang begitu lemah.

Sesekali Baekhyun akan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya pada kedua pipinya berharap rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya akan sirna.

Tubuh Baekhyun mulai menggigil. Ia pun menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah jas tersampir di atas pundaknya. Baekhyun pun mengalihkan atensinya kepada sosok pemilik jas tersebut. Seulas senyum kecil dapat ia lihat diwajah tampan pria yang telah berbaik hati memberikan jasnya untuk dipakaikan pada tubuhnya demi mengahalaunya dari kedinginan.

"keadaan tubuh yang seperti ini yang tadi ingin menerobos derasnya hujan?" cibir Chanyeol kemudian membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal.

Pria itu benar-benar merusak suasana. Baru saja Baekhyun akan mengucapkan rasa terima kasih padanya namun pria itu justru mencibir dirinya.

"bisakah kau diam saja. Kau benar-benar merusak suasana hatiku" Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap jutaan liquid bening yang turun dari langit.

"sebaiknya kita segera pulang, hari sudah semakin gelap dan ku rasa bus tidak akan datang" ucap Chanyeol mengalihkan pembicarannya sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"maksudmu kita akan berjalan kaki begitu? Yang benar saja Park?" Baekhyun melebarkan kedua matanya memahami maksud ucapan pria itu.

Tak bisakah mereka menunggu bus datang untuk beberapa menit kedepan? Karena tidak akan mungkin mereka berjalan kaki.

"mau bagaimana lagi? Kita bisa mati kedinginan jika terus berada disini. Menunggu itu menyakitkan"

Baekhyun masih berfikir kembali tentang ucapan Chanyeol padanya. Sebenarnya apa yang Chanyeol katakan ada benarnya. Mereka tak akan mungkin terus menunggu bus yang entah kapan akan datang. Tapi ia juga berfikir ulang, jarak antara halte bus dan rumahnya cukup jauh. Baekhyun bahkan meyakini jika kedua kakinya akan terasa sakit nantinya.

"kau terlalu banyak berfikir Byun. Kita tak memiliki waktu lagi. Kajja"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda yang lebih mungil dan membawa tubuh mungil itu berjalan berdampingan dengannya.

.

.

.

Disepanjang perjalanan Baekhyun terus saja menggerutu dan melayangkan protesnya pada pria yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih besar darinya. Ia kesal tentu saja karena dengan seenak jidat lebarnya, pemuda itu membawa tubuhnya untuk berjalan bersama.

Namun gerutuan yang Baekhyun layangkan pada Chanyeol nyatanya tak membuat pemuda itu merasa risih. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan segala gerutuan si mungil.

"yak Park Chanyeol kau tidak mendengarku? Aku lelah kau tahu. Tak bisakah kita berhenti sejenak untuk beristirahat? " Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakannya. Membuat mau tak mau Chanyeol juga ikut berhenti dan memandang pemuda mungil itu yang kini tengah merajuk.

"tidak bisa"

"kau jahat" Baekhyun semakin merajuk. Ia akan bergegas meninggalkan pria itu jika saja sebuah tangan tak mencekal pergelangan tangannya dan menarik tubuhnya kembali menghadap pada pria yang telah membuatnya kesal.

Baekhyun menjadi gugup sendiri karena kini Chanyeol justru merapatkan tubuhnya hingga jarak antara tubuhnya dengan pemuda itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Apalagi saat ini ia dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol yang begitu dingin dengan jelas membuatnya berspekulasi jika Chanyeol akan memarahinya.

Nyatanya apa yang telah ia pikirkan tidak seperti pada kenyataanya. Pria itu justru menyuruhnya mengambil alih payung yang dibawanya lalu berlutut dibawah kakinya demi mengikat sebuah tali sepatu yang bahkan tanpa Baekhyun sadari telah terlepas dari simpulnya.

Baekhyun merasa tersentuh, ia pun mengangkat payungnya dan mengarahkan payung yang digengganmnya berada tepat diatas tubuh Chanyeol yang basah. Sama seperti Chanyeol yang mengorbankan dirinya demi melindungi tubuhnya dari kebasahan, Baekhyun pun juga melakukan hal sebaliknya. Kini tubuh keduanya sama-sama merasakan tetesan air hujan yang turun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol telah selesai mengikat tali sepatu Baekhyun yang terlepas. Ia pun bangkit kembali dan menatap dingin pria mungil yang kini tubuhnya sama basahnya dengannya.

Seharusnya Baekhyun tak perlu melindungi tubuhnya dari kebasahan.

"yak apa kau tak bisa memegang payung dengan benar? " tanya Chanyeol dengan sedikit menaikan nada bicaranya dan melayangkan tatapan menusuk pada kedua manik mata si mungil.

Baekhyun yang ditatap nyalang seperti itu hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. "aku hanya ingin melindungi tubuhmu dari air hujan yang membasahi punggungmu"

Chanyeol yang sadar dengan sikapnya barusan serta membuat si mungil ketakutan, akhirnya mengela nafasnya.

"terima kasih, tapi kau tak perlu berbuat seperti itu padaku. Justru kaulah yang lebih membutuhkan payung itu untuk melindungi tubuhmu. Sekarang tubuhmu basah kan" Chanyeol mengambil alih kembali payung miliknya dan membenarkan letak jas miliknya yang tersampir di tubuh Baekhyun. Dan Ia juga kembali menormalkan nada suaranya.

"aku hanya tak ingin kau sakit karenaku" Baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya dan melirik Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendunya membuat Chanyeol menjadi gemas dan mengusak lembut surai Baekhyun yang basah.

"uh Iron Byun mengkhawatirkan kekasihnya? Manisnya" Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Baekhyun.

"ke-kekasih siapa yang kau maksud? " Baekhyun terkejut memukul pundak Chanyeol dengan keras membuat si korban pemukulan itu mengaduh kesakitan

"tentu saja aku. Aku kan kekasihmu" jawab Chanyeol santai dengan cengiran khasnya

"dalam mimpimu" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya terasa panas saat ini. Jangan sampai Chanyeol melihat pipinya yang merona. Bisa-bisa pria menyebalkan itu semakin gencar menggoda dirinya.

"ohoo kekasih Park Chanyeol sedang malu rupanya" Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil milik Baekhyun sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"berhenti menggodaku Park! Aku bukan kekasihmu" Baekhyun menampik tangan Chanyeol yang menusuk-nusuk pipinya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam

"tidak tidak. Mulai saat ini aku mendeklarasikan dibawah guyuran hujan dan disaksikan oleh payung biru ini jika Byun Baekhyun adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Apa-apaan dengan ucapan pria itu? Apakah ini termasuk dalam gurauannya?

"kau sehat Park? Berhenti bercanda. Candaanmu benar - benar tidak lucu asal kau tahu" kedua mata sipit milik Baekhyun semakin menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"aku serius. Dan ini bukanlah sebuah candaan. Sekarang kau adalah kekasihku, dan aku adalah kekasihmu" Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan ucapannya jika apa yang telah katakan ini bukanlah sebuah candaan semata. Pria itu memang bersunggguh - sungguh dengan semua yang telah ia ucapkan.

Baekhyun terdiam ia masih mencerna semuanya. Sedetik kemudian ia pun tertawa dengan lepas dan masih beranggapan jika apa yang Chanyeol ucapkan benar-benar tidak masuk akal.

"hahha kau benar-benar lucu Chan.."

"...berhenti mengatakan apa yang tak mungMpphhtt" tawa Baekhyun hilang begitu saja ketika bibirnya dibungkam oleh sebuah bibir lain. Kedua matanya pun membulat dengan lucu.

Kinerja otak Baekhyun seakan berhenti bekerja saat Chanyeol mendeklarasikan jika mereka berdua adalah sepasang kekasih. Dan apa ini? Chanyeol menciumnya? Ini bukan mimpi kan?

"bagaimana? Kau masih menggangap semua ini adalah candaanku saja? " Chanyeol melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan berbisik dengan lembut ditelinga Baekhyun.

Ia tersenyum kemudian saat melihat Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"bagus. Mulai sekarang Byun Baekhyun adalah kekasih Park Chanyeol. Begitu pula sebaiknya" Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia.

Cup~~

Satu kecupan mendarat kembali dibibir cherry milik Baekhyun

"saranghae"

.

.

oOo

.

.

Kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, namun berbagai pertanyaan masih terus menghantui pikiran Baekhyun. Bagaimana mungkin dia dan Chanyeol bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih saat ini? Bukankah mereka selalu terlibat dalam perdebatan yang tak melampaui batas sebelumnya? Dan satu pertanyaan yang ingin sekali Baekhyun tanyakan adalah kapan pria bertelinga lebar itu menyukainya?

"hei Park kapan kau menyukaiku? " dan pada akhirnya Baekhyun pun menanyakan hal yang mengganjal dihatinya.

"molla, perasaan itu mengalir begitu saja" Chanyeol menggendikan bahunya sambil terus berjalan menggengam erat tangan pemuda mungil yang menjadi kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"hah... Aku bahkan tak percaya jika kita yang selalu beradu seperti anjing dan kucing kini menjadi sepasang kekasih. Bukankah itu terdengar lucu?" Baekhyun terkekeh saat menyadari semuanya.

Ia tak akan menyangka jika hubungannya dengan Chanyeol akan berakhir sebagai pasangan kekasih. Baekhyun bahkan sempat berpikir jika hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tak akan pernah akur untuk selamanya. Namun sepertinya takdir berkata lain. Jika benang merah sudah terjalin diantara mereka, siapa yang dapat memutuskannya selain yang Maha Kuasa?.

"haha kau benar ... Tapi aku bersyukur karena itu. Jika saja kita tak dipertemukan sebagai orang yang selalu bertengkar disetiap kesempatan, mungkin kita tidak akan bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih seperti sekarang" Chanyeol ikut terkekeh menanggapinya

"ngomong - ngomong pernyataanmu sangat tidak romantis jika kau ingin tahu"

"tidak romantis bagaimana? Itu sangat romantis Byun" Chanyeol tidak setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan jika pernyataan cintanya itu tidak romantis.

"apanya yang romantis? Pernyataan cinta dibawah guyuran hujan. Memang kau pikir kita sedang berada didalam sebuah drama? Bisa-bisa tubuhku akan sakit keesokan harinya "

"tenang saja kau tak akan sakit Byun …." Chanyeol menjeda ucapannya

"... lalu kau pikir pernyataan cinta yang bagaimana yang menurutmu romantis? " lanjutnya kembali sambil memandangi wajah manis sang kekasih dengan senyum menawannya.

Baekhyun menghentikan jalannya dan mengulas senyum kecil yang memiliki banyak arti.

"yang seperti ini~~"

Cup~~

Baekhyun menjijitkan kakinya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol , kemudian ia mendaratkan satu kecupan manis di bibir kissable milik sang kekasih.

Hanya sedetik saja Baekhyun menyentuh permukaan lembut belah bibir milik pria yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Setelahnya Baekhyun berlari menjauh sambil beteriak dengan keras -

"PARK CHANYEOL SARANGHAE"

-meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terjebak dalam dunianya sendiri.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Sehari setelah Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih belum menemui kesadarannya, ia terpaksa membuat tubuhnya kebasahan. Dan semenjak itulah suhu tubuhnya meninggi.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun ingin beristirahat dirumah hari ini. Namun karena deadline pekerjaannya yang harus ia selesaikan secepatnya dan sang atasan yang dengan menyebalkannya menyuruh dirinya untuk tetap masuk dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, maka ia memaksakan dirinya untuk kembali bekerja.

Pada saat waktu istirahat berlangsung , Baekhyun menapakan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan kerja milik Chanyeol dan menemui sang kekasih yang masih asyik bergulat dengan pekerjaannya. Pemuda mungil itu pun duduk dibangku yang berada didepan meja kerja milik sang kekasih lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya yang terasa berat diatas meja tersebut.

Chanyeol mengalihkan atensinya yang semula berpusat pada lembaran - lembaran dokumen yang dikerjakannya, kini berpaling pada sosok mungil yang saat ini sedang memejamkan kedua matanya.

Tuk~

Chanyeol menyentil kecil dahi Baekhyun membuat pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.

"apho~~" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengelus dahinya yang baru saja disentil oleh sang kekasih.

"siapa suruh kau masuk. Aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu jika sebaiknya kau beristirahat dirumah. Lihat tubuhmu bahkan terasa hangat" sekali lagi Chanyeol menyentuh dahi Baekhyun dengan sedikit kasar membuat pemuda mungil itu semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"salahkan saja pada bos kesayanganmu itu yang tak mengijinkan aku untuk istirahat sehari saja" adu Baekhyun pada Chanyeol seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang mengadu kesakitan pada sang ibu.

 _~~~~ I'll search the universe~~_

nada dering telepon Baekhyun berbunyi dan menampilkan sebuah nama yang baru saja mereka bicarakan

"lihat bahkan ia tak memberikanku waktu istirahat lebih padaku" Baekhyun mencebikkan bibirnya lalu mengangkat panggilan masuk tersebut.

"…huh…" Baekhyun menghela nafas setahnya lalu bangkit berdiri

"yak mau kemana kau?" tanya Chanyeol saat melihat sang kekasih berdiri begitu saja

"tentu saja menemui bos besar. Bye Chanyeol~~" Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan akan melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Sebelum Baekhyun pergi, Chanyeol dengan segera berdiri dan memegang pundak sang kekasih lalu membalikkan tubuh kekasihnya itu untuk menghadap padanya.

"setidaknya kau bisa meminta izin padanya. Aku yakin ia pasti bisa mengizinkanmu untuk beristirahat dirumah" Chanyeol menatap khawatir pada wajah pucat yang terlihat dengan jelas diwajah cantik sang kekasih.

"….tidak mungkin... dia tak akan pernah mengizinkanku bahkan jika aku akan mati sekalipun.. sudahlah aku harus segera pergi" Baekhyun menepis tangan Chanyeol yang memegang kedua pundaknya.

Secara tiba - tiba Chanyeol mendaratkan bokongnya dibangku yang Baekhyun tempati tadi lalu menarik pinggang ramping sang kekasih hingga membuat si empunya jatuh terduduk dipangkuannya.

Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja, karena saat ini tubuhnya berada diatas pangkuan sang kekasih.

"lima menit. Tunggu sampai lima menit. Dan biarkan seperti ini. Aku akan menyalurkan semua energiku untukmu. Dan tenang saja bos besar tak akan mati jika ia harus menunggumu"

Posisi mereka saat ini begitu intim. Kepala Chanyeol ia sandarkan di depan dada Baekhyun dan membuat dagu Baekhyun jatuh dipucuk kepala milik Chanyeol. Kedua tangan milik Chanyeol melingkar dengan begitu erat dipinggang pemuda yang berada dipangkuannya.

"ayolah Chanyeol lepaskan aku~~ aku harus segera pergi" Baekhyun mendorong pundak Chanyeol pelan hingga membuat kepala Chanyeol yang sebelumnya bersandar pada dadanya terlepas begitu saja.

Bukannya melepaskan, Chanyeol justru menarik tengkuk Baekhyun dan membawa pemuda mungil itu kedalam sebuah ciuman yang menghangatkan.

Awalnya kedua belah bibir mereka hanya saling menempel saja, namun sang pelaku pengawalan bersatunya kedua belah bibir itu justru menggerakan bibirnya melumat belahan bibir yang lebih tipis darinya dan mengecap rasa manis yang terasa didalamnya.

Dan ketika pagutan diantara keduanya terlepas, Chanyeol menyapu lembut permukaan bibir sang kekasih dengan ibu jarinya menghapus sisa-sisa saliva yang menempel diatasnya.

"seharusnya kau jangan melakukan hal itu padaku. aku sedang sakit saat ini. Bagaimana jika kau tertular nantinya?"

"tidak apa, aku akan tetap menerima apapun itu , jika itu darimu" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"kau pria gila" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan sang kekasih. Pria bermata sipit itu pun melangkahkan kaki mungilnya kembali keluar dari ruangan sang kekasih untuk menemui sang atasan yang mungkin saat ini telah menunggunya.

"aku gila tapi kau suka kan" teriak Chanyeol sembari tersenyum menggoda pada sang kekasih.

Namun perkataan Chanyeol tak digubris begitu saja oleh Baekhyun., Pemuda mungil itu justru menghiraukannya.

-brakk-

pintu ruangan Chanyeol ditutup oleh Baekhyun dengan keras.

Chanyeol baru saja akan tertawa dengan lepas karena telah berhasil menggoda sang kekasih, namun ia urungkan. Karena tepat pada saat itu pula pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka dan menampilkan sedikit wajah sang kekasih yang terselip dibalik pintu.

"nan joha~~" pintu kembali tertutup

Kini Chanyeol dapat melanjutkan kekehannya yang tertunda melihat kelakuan sang kekasih yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

.

.

Keesokan harinya seperti apa yang telah Baekhyun khawatirkan pun terjadi, Chanyeol jatuh sakit. Semalaman pemuda tinggi itu diserang flu. Suhu tubuhnya bahkan terasa memanas.

Bukannya merasa simpati, Baekhyun justru merutuki perbuatan sang kekasih yang telah mencium dirinya disaat sakit. Membuat Baekhyun dilanda perasaan bersalah.

Junmyeon yang melihat dua karyawan kesayangannya jatuh sakit hampir secara bersamaan itu dibuat keheranan. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menemui kejadian seperti ini.

"yak apa yang kalian lakukan sampai-sampai membuat kalian sakit hampir secara bersamaan? " tanya Junmyeon memanggil kedua karyawannya itu untuk menghadap dirinya.

Sedangkan kedua karyawan yang ditanya olehnya hanya menutup rapat bibirnya.

Junmyeon menghela nafas kemudian

"...lain kali jangan lakukan hal - hal aneh yang dapat membuat seseorang tertular oleh penyakit yang kalian bawa..." Junmyeon mengomel

Baekhyun terkejut dan pipinya terasa memanas. Pemuda mungil itu justru kembali mengingat kejadian sebelumnya yang menyebabkan Chanyeol ikut tertular oleh sakit yang dideritanya.

"sekarang keluarlah dan jangan lupa untuk memeriksakan kondisi kalian ke dokter . Karena akan ada banyak tugas yang akan menanti kalian"

"ne Mr. Kim" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk patuh lalu keluar dari ruangan Junmyeon secara bersamaan.

Diluar ruang kerja sang atasan, Baekhyun kembali mengomel pada sang kekasih.

"kau dengar itu. Karenamu bos besar menceramahi kita"

"ya ya aku dengar. Dan aku mengaku salah. Tapi itu juga bukan sepenuhnya salahku. Salahkan pada dirimu sendiri kenapa menjadi orang yang begitu menggemaskan? Aku kan jadi tidak tega untuk tidak menciummu"

"dasar pria menyebalkan! " Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan meninggalkan sang kekasih yang tertawa puas di belakangnya.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Hari ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai berkencan. Dimusim semi yang indah ini Chanyeol mengajak kekasih mungilnya berjalan-jalan disebuah taman.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk disalah bangku taman yang berada disana. Keduanya asyik berbincang dan menikmati waktu kencan mereka.

Sembari menjilati es krim yang dibelikan oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak tegap sang kekasih.

Seperti seorang anak kecil berumur lima tahun begitulah keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Disekitar permukaan bibir milik pemuda mungil itu terdapat beberapa sisa - sisa es krim yang menempel.

Chanyeol yang melihat keadaan sang kekasih seperti itu hanya terkekeh dan menghapus sisa - sisa es krim tersebut dengan ibu jarinya.

"sebenarnya berapa umurmu saat ini Byun? Aku merasa seperti mengencani seorang anak sekolah dasar" ucap Chanyeol dengan gemas

"ya siapa tahu saja kau akan melakukan hal yang akan dilakukan setiap pria seperti yang terjadi disebuah drama" gumam Baekhyun pelan, sebenarnya ia sengaja membuat mulutnya belepotan oleh lelehan es krim yang ia makan.

"hah kau bilang apa tadi? " tanya Chanyeol kembali untuk memastikan apa yang ia dengar tidak salah

"tidak. tidak ada. Ayo kita berjalan - jalan lagi" Baekhyun hendak bangkit berdiri namun kedua tangannya dicekal oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang kekasih. Dan kini jarak diantara keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal saja.

"seharusnya kau tak perlu melakukan hal itu untuk mendapatkan ciuman dariku karena kau bisa mendapatkan ciumanku... " bisik Chanyeol tepat diatas permukaan bibir Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menahan nafasnya.

Chu ~~

Chanyeol mengecup lembut belahan bibir Baekhyun, lalu menggigit kecil belahan bawah bibir sang kekasih dengan gemas. Setelah puas, Chanyeol mulai melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan kembali berbisik pada Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya yang tertunda.

"...kapan saja kau mau"

Baekhyun kembali mematung, seharusnya ia akan tahu jika Chanyeol akan selalu mencuri kesempatan yang ada.

Dan setelah Baekhyun mendapat kembali kesadarannya pemuda mungil itu memukul - mukul pundak Chanyeol dengan keras.

Chanyeol tertawa lebar dan segera menghindar dari amukan maut sang kekasih. Kini keduanya terlibat dalam kejar - kejaran satu sama lain sambil tertawa bersama.

Hingga saat keduanya merasa kelelahan. Baekhyun duduk dibawah pohon blossom menikmati indahnya pemandangan bunga - bunga blossom yang bermekaran dengan kepala Chanyeol yang tertidur diatas pahanya.

"aku harap hubungan kita akan semakin indah seperti cherry blossom yang bermekaran itu" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus surai Chanyeol yang berada dipangkuannya

"tidak mau" balas Chanyeol dengan cepat dan menolak segala yang Baekhyun ucapkan.

"wae? " Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya memandang penuh tanda tanya pada sang kekasih yang berada di bawahnya

"Karena cherry blossom hanya akan indah dimusim semi saja, sedangkan saat memasuki musim gugur kelopak bunga itu akan berguguran dengan sendirinya. Dan aku tak mau itu terjadi pada hubungan kita. Aku ingin hubungan kita seperti bunga edelwiss yang akan terus tumbuh dan berkembang bahkan dimusim apapun" ucap Chanyeol dengan begitu manis membuat Baekhyun tersenyum malu - malu.

"wah dari mana kau mendapatkan kata-kata romantis seperti itu? Apakah kau seorang perayu ulung?" Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas

"tentu saja tidak. Aku kan seperti ini hanya pada Iron Byun - ku saja"

"huh... jika aku adalah Iron Byun mu maka kau adalah Captain Yeol ku. Bagaimana cocok bukan? "

"yak panggilan macam apa itu? ..." Chanyeol bangkit berdiri sambil mencebikkan bibirnya.

"... Jika kau ingin memanggilku captain panggil aku captain america, tapi jika kau ingin memanggilku Chanyeol maka panggilah dengan benar" Chanyeol protes, walaupun ia menyukai tokoh super hero captain america ia tetap tak ingin namanya disandingkan dengan nama tokoh animasi.

"lihat - lihat sekarang siapa yang protes disini? Lagipula itu adalah panggilan kesayanganku untukmu" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan jengah. Padahal yang memulai dengan panggilan itu adalah Chanyeol, tapi justru pemuda itu menolak panggilan kesayangan yang ia berikan.

"tapi kan kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan manis lainnya seperti sayang, honey, chagi atau apapun itu Iron Byun ~~" Chanyeol mulai merajuk membuat Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya.

"kau menjijikan Park. Sudahlah terima saja. Dari pada aku memanggilmu kingkong"

"tidak mau~~ baiklah - baiklah kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan itu. Lagi pula Captain Yeol terdengar lebih baik dari Kingkong. Terlebih lagi... "

"... Jika Captain america dan Iron Byun adalah tokoh utama dalam film Civil War. Maka Iron Byun dan Captain Yeol akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam kisah cinta kita"

"... saranghae Iron Byun" Chanyeol membawa tubuh mungil sang kekasih kedala pelukan hangatnya

"nado saranghae Captain Yeol" begitu pula dengan sebaliknya. Baekhyun membalas pelukan hangat sang kekasih dan menenggelamkan kepalanya menghirup dalam - dalam aroma manis yang menguar didalam tubuh sang kekasih.

.

.

oOo

.

.

Perusahaan milik Junmyeon berhasil memenangkan sebuah tender yang cukup besar. Dan sebagai perayaan atas kemenangan tender tersebut, Junmyeon mengajak seluruh karyawan yang sudah membantunya untuk pergi berlibur di pulau jeju selama lima hari. Kabar baik tersebut di terima dengan bahagia oleh seluruh karyawan termasuk Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tentunya.

Sambil menyelam minun air, itulah perumpamaan yang cocok untuk liburan yang mereka jalani kali ini. Kepulau jeju bersama kekasih tanpa perlu mengeluarkan sepeserpun uang untuk tiba disana, kapan lagi kesempatan emas itu akan mereka dapatkan?.

Bukannya pelit , mereka hanya mencoba menikmati kesempatan yang ada.

"good morning my little sunshine" sapa seorang pemuda tinggi pada kekasih cantiknya yang baru saja membuka kelopak matanya

"morning too" balas simungil sembari tersenyum manis

"cepat bangun dan bersiap, kita akan bermain dipantai hari ini"

"woah benarkah? Yeyyy" pemuda mungil yang masih menggeliatkan tubuhnya dibawah selimut itu pun segera bangkit berdiri setelah mendengar ucapan sang kekasih jika mereka akan bermain dipantai hari ini.

"hmm... Aku menunggumu dibawah bersama teman-teman yang lain" pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengusak surai brunette sang kekasih

"okay captain"

Chanyeol terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang begitu bersemangat saat mendengar kata pantai. Karena ia tahu kekasih mungilnya itu sangat menyukai apapun yang berhubungan dengan pantai

.

.

.

"woahh cepat kemari Park ada seekor bintang laut yang cantik" Baekhyun berteriak heboh saat mendapati seekor bintang laut berwarna biru tergeletak diatas pasir putih

"lihat cantik bukan... Foto aku bersama bintang laut itu" selain berisik Baekhyun itu sangat gemar difoto. Bahkan ada banyak ratusan foto selca Baekhyun didalam galeri ponsel milik Chanyeol. Jadi disetiap kesempatan yang ada Baekhyun akan meminta Chanyeol untuk memotret dirinya.

"ish gayamu itu sangat tidak oke..." Chanyeol mengomentari gaya berfoto Baekhyun yang menungging dibelakang hewan laut itu

"... Nah akan lebih bagus jika seperti ini"

Chanyeol mengambil bintang laut tersebut lalu menaruhnya diatas kepala Baekhyun. Membuat si empunya menjerit.

"yak yak lepaskan itu dari kepalaku Park!"

"tenang dan diamlah. Dia tak akan menggigitmu"

"tidak mau~~ lepaskan dulu bintang laut ini" Baekhyun memasang wajah sendunya agar Chanyeol mau melepaskan bintang laut itu dari atas kepalanya.

"sssstt .. Sekarang tersenyumlah"

"1... 2... 3... "

~~ Klik ~~

Pada akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah dan menahan rasa takutnya untuk tetap tersenyum saat blitz kamera milik Chanyeol menerpa wajah cantiknya. Walaupun senyuman yang ia berikan begitu terpaksa.

"ahh neomu yeppeo~~ "

Chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat hasil gambar yang ia potret terlihat begitu memuaskan-.

"cepat singkirkan binatang ini Chan~~"

\- sampai - sampai ia lupa jika ia harus mengambil bintang laut yang berada diatas kepala Baekhyun dan menaruhnya kembali ditempat semula.

"baiklah - baiklah.. Ugh kekasihku ini begitu penakut"

-plakk -

Baekhyun memukul pundak Chanyeol dengan keras

"aww itu sakit! Kenapa kau sering memukul kekasihmu sih? " Chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan membuat sang pelaku pemukulan hanya tertawa dengan lepas

"itu karena kau sangat menyebalkan"

"menyebalkan begini tapi kau tetap cinta kan? " Chanyeol menaik turunkan kedua alisnya

"siapa bilang? " ucap Baekhyun tersenyum miring membuat Chanyeol memandangnya kesal

" yak Byun Baekhyun"

"haha bercanda Park... Kau ini serius sekali" Baekhyun mencibir

"ish.. Candaamu tidak lucu Byun"

"haha kenapa? kau takut jika aku tiba-tiba saja tidak mencintaimu lagi? Tenang saja kau tak perlu merasa takut karena aku adalah orang yang setia. Justru aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu! Kau tahu terlalu banyak ular diluar sana yang bisa menjerat dirimu"

"kau juga tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Aku juga orang yang setia. Ahh senangnya dicemburui oleh kekasih sendiri" Chanyeol menekan - nekan pipi gembil sang kekasih dengan gemas

"awas saja jika kau ketahuan bermain mata dengan yang lain maka aku akan segera mencongkel kedua matamu" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan garang seperti seorang psikopat yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

"iya aku berjanji... Aku Captain Yeol berjanji akan terus mencintai Byun Baekhyun kekasihku sampai maut memisahkan kita" Chanyeol membusungkan dadanya dan bersikap seolah ia adalah seorang pasukan pembela negara yang sedang bersumpah janji.

"bagus itu... Ahh aku menyayangimu captain Yeolku"

"aku lebih menyayangimu Iron Byun ku~~" Chanyeol mengecup lembut kening Baekhyun menyalurkan semua perasaan bahagianya.

Dibawah sinar sang surya yang akan terbenam , kedua pasangan itu saling berpelukan dengan erat menyalurkan sebuah perasaan cinta yang dimiliki satu sama lain.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari seseorang telah melihat interaksi diantara keduanya secara diam-diam melalui teropong yang dibawanya sembari menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kebanggaan atas apa yang telah ia rencanakan berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya.

"Tidak salah aku mendekatkan mereka dulu. Ahh Kim Junmyeon kau benar - benar luar biasa"

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
